Kynareth
= Physical Description = Whether by paranoia, intimidation, or a combination of the two, she is almost always found heavily armored, armed, and dangerous. She is found in a dull war-torn brown armor with the occasional spike for decoration, and a helmet that a gladiator would love. Her sword is unique in design with the word "Imrein" etched into its blade in a subtle manner. As a Forsaken, she's very much "what you see is what you get" with the in-game model. Relatively clean face, decay only shows in the major joints such as elbows and knees. Even with her clean face, her eyes seem a bit unfriendly, constantly shifted and untrustworthy. She's most often seen frowning. Despite her beauty (for being undead), she has a very unfriendly look about her. = Personality = As one can note from her facial features, she's clearly not a friendly person. She shows disdain for every person, place, thing and organism she comes across. That's not to say she HATES everything and everyone, she's merely annoyed and jaded by her life experiences. She's not terribly bothered by her actions under Arthas' enthrallment, and her rude annoyance is part of her wish that everyone would just shut the hell up about it. She'll immediately come across as rude very shortly when initiating conversation, so it's up to the other parties to take it in stride or take offense. Even though she's taken a warrior-like personality, she still has a decent amount of intelligence. She won't ever pick fights that she won't win (and thusly avoids being completely rude to everyone), especially with Tauren whom she refers to as "Walking Trees." Otherwise, she's not that "broody". She's rude but relatively normal. = Affiliations = Some minor ties to the Royal Apothecary Society. Kiur has relatively cut herself off from the Ebon Blade. They don't pay. Kiur is currently romantic with Savhanna McDurmott. = Opinions & Skillet = Most of this can be found ICly so think of this more as documentation. Alliance versus Horde: She doesn't think much of the war, and even with her personality she's extremely apathetic to it all. If she had her way, she'd happily stroll around Stormwind and look for work opportunities there. Humans: Being previously human herself, Kiur understands everything they say and do, and cannot bring herself to hate them. She remembers the great cities they used to build and thinks they really put every race to shame when it comes to architecture. She recalls the Common language and she even finds it odd the Horde doesn't use it. Languages Spoken: Default: Orchish Gutterspeak IC: (via Tongues) Common Thalassian In the process of learning: Taurahe Trollish = History = There is very little known about her life when she was alive. Upon finding her old home in Silverpine, she found secrets to her past to which this fictional historian cannot describe at this moment. (The fact that the writer just attained Fallout 3 is a coincidence and surely has nothing to do with this halt in writing about history). After her first second death, she became a guardswoman for travelling caravans for the Forsaken. Most of these were owned and protected by the Apothecary Society, who is known for needing transports of alchemical goods between cities of the Horde. One of these transports halted for rest, and she was ordered to scout a small distance around the caravan. She saw a blue glimmer in the dirt, which she discovered to be a Runeblade. Ignorant of it's power, she wielded it proudy. Her comrades thought it was a splendid find. A couple jobs after, the magic and voices in her mind took it's toll and took control of her soul. As a Death Knight, she proved to be an excellent soldier, with her noticeable apathy even under enthrallment. After breaking free, she became disappointed in her unemployment. She spent some brief time as a bouncer, but her first job was attempting to stop a disruptive Tauren that proved pointless, and promptly quit. She patrols Silvermoon as a recent city-goer type personality, looking for work. If not work, something... anything to relieve her boredom. = See Also = Sachita (Same User)